


Corvo dall’occhio rosso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Diabolici occhi rossi [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Flash Fic, Slice of Life, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic con Itachi protagonista.
Series: Diabolici occhi rossi [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135376
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per il: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Itachi!centric, L'ultima volta che si era sentito davvero felice era quando aveva tenuto tra le braccia un piccolo Sasuke, pensando che il suo destino potesse essere qualcosa di bello.

Senso di colpa

Itachi si guardò le mani e rabbrividì.

< Quelle vite che ho spezzato non hanno lasciato soltanto il vuoto in questo mondo. No, mi continuano a riempire di orrore, vero e reale, la mia anima.

Ricordo i pianti dei neonati, le urla dei bambini. I guerrieri mi sfidavano, il tradimento cocente nei loro occhi.

Rivedo il sorriso pacifico dei miei genitori, mentre mi spronavano a colpirli a morte.

Farmi dare del mostro è più facile. Non voglio perdono, non voglio giustificazioni >. Si sporse in avanti e afferrò la sua spada, passandovi sopra una pietra.

< I primi tempi ero colmo di sete di vendetta e di dolore. Pensavo che se mi fossi concentrato sulla razionalità avrei superato tutto questo.

Invece col tempo sono subentrati rimpianto e stanchezza. Non è solo la malattia a consumarmi e a farmi sorridere al pensiero della morte >.

Scintille volavano tutt’intorno, schizzando dalla lama.

< L'ultima volta che mi sono sentito davvero felice è stato quando Shisui era vivo ed io ho tenuto tra le braccia il mio piccolo fratellino. Oh, Sasuke, pensavo che il tuo destino potesse essere qualcosa di bello e lo credo ancora >.


	2. Sofferenza bruciante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 39. Stringere a sé un cadavere.

Sofferenza bruciante

La luce della luna rischiarava l’ambiente a malapena, riflettendosi sull’acqua scura del fiume.

Itachi cullò il cadavere del cugino contro il suo petto, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il viso. Il suo respiro era simile ad un rantolo.

Le orbite di Shisui erano vuote ed il sangue gli colava lungo le gote, era di un rosso così scuro da sembrare nero.

La pelle di Shisui era pallida, di un grigio bluastro, e l’addome si era gonfiato per via dell’annegamento.

Itachi gettò indietro la testa ed urlò disperato. Il suo grido di dolore si confuse con il gracchiare dei corvi, che si alzarono in volo spaventati.

[105].


	3. Goccia d'inchiostro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 24. Goccia  
> » N° parole: 118  
> Lista: PumpNight 2020.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta su: Nightcore - I'm Not Okay (Citizen Soldier) ; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EMslzCd0RdU.

Goccia d'inchiostro

Itachi affondò il pennello dentro l’inchiostro, lasciando che la sostanza densa e nera impregnasse i peli candidi della punta, spostò su e giù la mano, lasciando che una goccia oleosa precipitasse nuovamente nella ciotolina.

< Il mostro nella mia testa grida troppo forte e non riesco ad ascoltare nient’altro. Tutto questo è troppo da sentire, non posso superare questo silenzio che mi arde dentro più del fuoco, i miei sentimenti mi stanno consumando e letteralmente divorando pezzo per pezzo, ho solo bisogno che qualcuno mi aiuti.

Sei disposta a darmi un bacio per farmi stare meglio? Perché non sto bene, niente è al suo posto, mi sembra d’impazzire, sono andato in pezzi e niente è o.k. > pensò.


End file.
